


Rachel and Lou Come To An Understanding

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [60]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: Lou has mixed emotions about Rachel Dunne becoming the new PX housekeeper, but a talk between them leads her to reconsider her feelings. This is Story #61 of my 'Moments" Series.





	

Rachel and Lou Come to An Understanding

Lou didn’t know how long she could handle watching her fellow riders make fools of themselves over the new housekeeper. Rachel Dunne had answered the advertisement Teaspoon had placed in Tompkins Mercantile. To Lou, Rachel didn’t seem the housekeeper type. 

*She’s make a better prostitute or saloon girl.* Lou thought as she angrily eyed Kid as his eyes did a slow downward flicker at Rachel’s chest, as she leaned over his shoulder to place a piece of fried chicken on his plate, and then hastily returned to his plate. 

The slight blush on his cheeks was awareness enough to Lou that Kid was embarrassed by his behavior. At least Kid was aware that he shouldn’t be ogling the new housekeeper. She was glad that one of her fellow riders had some sense. 

Most of the others seemed to lose what sense they had altogether, especially Cody. He flat out stared at Rachel and didn’t seem to mind anyone seeing it. If Rachel did, she didn’t let on or maybe she enjoyed that kind of attention. 

Lou knew she wasn’t being fair, but she didn’t care. She missed Emma. The older woman has been her friend, confidante, and mentor. She had made living at the PX station more bearable for Lou. 

Any time the boys’ antics got too much for her, Lou could always seek out Emma’s company for awhile. She had hoped to at least be on friendly terms with the new housekeeper, but Lou doubted that would happen now. 

She was brought out of her angry thoughts when she felt something cold spill onto her lap. She jumped up to prevent more milk from soaking into her denims. One look at the goofy grin on Cody’s face and her temper exploded. 

“Damn it Cody! Watch what the hell you’re doing!” She exclaimed. 

She was out of the bunkhouse before Cody could even apologize. She ran to the barn, intent on saddling Lightning, and going for a long ride. She wanted away from all of them for awhile. 

She heard the barn door open behind her and footsteps approach her. She sighed. 

“Look Kid, I don’t…” She whirled around expecting to see the Virginian behind her, only to find Rachel instead. 

She turned back around and resumed preparing Lightning for her ride. 

“You and I need to have a talk Lou.” Rachel said. 

“We don’t have anything to talk about.” Lou spat out. 

“I think we do.”Rachel tried again. “Woman to woman.” 

Lou spun around in surprise. “How did you know?” 

“You mean someone doesn’t know?” It was Rachel’s turn to be surprised. 

“Teaspoon doesn’t.” Lou went back to fiddling with the cinch straps on Lightning’s saddle. “If he did, I wouldn’t be working here anymore. The Pony Express doesn’t hire women.” 

“Well then, there’s not reason to enlighten Teaspoon. What he doesn’t know isn’t going to hurt him.” Rachel paused, then said, “I want to know why you seem to have a problem with me.” 

Lou grimaced. She really didn’t want to have this talk, but she guessed it was going to happen nevertheless.

“It’s not you exactly.” She said slowly, “It’s the way the fellows are acting around you, cause of your, ah,…” 

Understanding dawned for Rachel. “They’re called breasts Lou.” 

“Well, you have them and I don’t!” Lou blurted the words out and was immediately horrified. She had never intended to tell anyone why she was feeling so prickly about Rachel’s presence at the station, especially not Rachel. 

“You have a very nice figure Lou. It’s a shame you have to keep it hidden away. Don’t find fault in what you have. The good Lord intended us women to have breasts for one thing, nourishing our children.” Rachel told her.

An exasperated look appeared on her face as she continued, “ It’s too bad that there are some men out there who seem to think they are meant for other things.”

Lou turned around to face Rachel. She had been unfair to judge Rachel without even getting to know her. Emma would be ashamed of her. “I’m sorry, Rachel, for not being too friendly towards you.” 

“It’s alright.” Rachel grinned at her, assuring her that she really didn’t hold any hard feelings. “I understand that Emma was pretty important to all of you. I’m sure she was even more special to you. Cherish that relationship Lou, but don’t let it stop you from letting others in. I want you to know that you can come and talk to me about anything Lou.” 

“Thanks Rachel.” Lou smiled at her. “ I would like us to be friends.” 

“I best get back to the bunkhouse. I’ve got a cobbler in the oven for dessert and I don’t want it to burn.” 

 

Rachel left the barn then, leaving Lou alone with her thoughts. Lou no longer felt the need to flee the station. Her talk with Rachel had brought her jumbled feelings out in the open and she felt better about the whole situation. 

She put Lightning back in his stall and hurried toward the bunkhouse to rejoin the others for dinner. They greeted her warmly and Cody apologized for spilling milk on her. As she took her seat beside him again, her eyes caught Rachel’s across the table and the two women shared a smile. No one would ever replace Emma in her heart, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have room in it for Rachel.


End file.
